The prior art often features a suction system located at the distal end of an ultrasonic phacoemulsifier. This allows for suction/irrigation, but a problem exists in that the fluid suctioned or expelled from the ultrasonic phacoemulsifier is heated due to its direct contact with the ultrasonic blade. Fluids that come in direct contact with the ultrasonic blade cause a substantial heat reduction making the cauterization feature of the instrument less effective. The fluid in direct contact with the ultrasonic blade causes a decrease in the available transmitted ultrasonic energy, that is, the fluid dampens or loads the blade system requiring more input power to achieve the desired tissue effect. In addition, the tissue and/or fluids being transmitted through the blade cavity tend to accumulate at the nodes of the blade. This accumulation creates a blockage within the blade, which results in a reduced flow situation and even more power loss due to blade loading.
There is a need for an ultrasonic surgical device with suction and/or irrigation capabilities in which the suction/irrigation does not increase (due to, for example, loading of the blade system due to a collection of debris) or decrease (due to, for example, convective cooling) the heat emissions of the blade nor decrease the net power of the blade available to do work. A need is also present for an ultrasonic surgical device to effectively eliminate debris, which is known to collect at or near the nodes (longitudinal, torsional and/or transverse-modes or motion) of ultrasonic blades. In addition, a need is present to eliminate vapor from the ultrasonic transections to allow for increased visibility for the clinical user.
The present invention addresses the deficiencies of the prior art and provides an ultrasonic surgical instrument that is useful in both open and endoscopic surgical applications in addition to robotic-assisted surgeries.